Ghost the Tenrec
Before I say anything, Ghost is not a ghost. They are a living, breathing Mobian. Sorry, too many people on Roblox have said "O_O A GHOST!", so I had to clarify. I doubt there are idiots on here though, so enjoy the show! Ghost is brilliant (unlike their creator idiot has an IQ of 128?) with an IQ of 255. He's really flirty sometimes too. If they had a voice, it would be like Matt Bomer, due to how much they act like Neal Caffrey.And now I just got some of you hooked on White Collar. Now, if any of you dislike Neal, then leave. Now. Check out another page or something. Quotes "Y'know, I'm usually nice to people. Too bad you're not a person." (His words to anyone they deem evil.) "If you even '''think' about hurting dad, you're going through us first."'' (When protecting their father) *with amazing vocals* "Welcome to a world, where the air I breathe is mine. Nothing to overwhelm me, and nothing to cloud my mind." (Ghost's performance while singing THEY SING BETTER THAN I DO!) Powers Now, Ghost has many powers, some of which goes with their name. Let's look at a few. Base Powers Deceit Technically, this isn't a power, but Ghost has an extreme grasp on how to make people think what you want them to think. He's also good at tricking people. Now, this doesn't make him a bad person in my story, seeing as they use this responsibly: to mess with people and save lives. Agility Again, this isn't a "power", but it is something that they have well. Originally, Ghost had to rely on side-to-side motions and became very good at them. Then, they kept testing himself to see how far they could stretch their limits. So far, He's kinda fast, amazing at jumping (he cheats and uses the wind), and also good at evading attacks, whether single or back-to-back. Electricity I don't know why I do this with my characters, but most of them have electricity powers. Hell, even when it doesn't make sense, they have electricity powers. they can make a quick shield of electricity, but it lasts for around 6 seconds, create beams, and even create electric versions of different beings, but they all have the weakness of electricity. Over Powers Cirropyro & Cyanopyrokenisis He can use 2 different colours of fire, each matching the hand producing said power. their right hand produces blue(cyano) fire, and their left produces orange(cirro) fire. Each fire also does different things. The blue fire is mixed with electricity, and can also work like a rope. The orange is regular fire, but it can be concentrated into a laser. Split Speaking of Ghost's split colours, they are each a different person. Yeah, they have 2 people inside of him. they know how to control them, though. But, sometimes with enough force, they can be ripped apart into two things: BLUE: Intelligence, power, and self-preservation ORANGE: Emotions, creativity, and moral thoughts. Now, this has an advantage, seeing as Ghost can fight with their all, with no morals holding him back. Ghost-y things He can float, posses, and phase through objects temporarily, and by temporarily, I mean about a second. Trivia Creation * Ghost came to my head when I heard the song "Detective Detective" By Static-P (DON'T JUDGE ME). I wanted a detective character, so I thought of a name that meant stealth and slight fear. Ghost. * They were originally going to be Roblox exclusive, like Dust, but with the Children of Elementos reboot, they fit more than Maroon and Spark, so they took the slots. * They like- Ghost: DO NOT TELL THEM! * Ahem, as I was saying, they like spicy foods. "Oh, I thought you were telling them my crush." They already know * They're blind as long as they don't know what to do. * Their Blue side's name is "Nightmare", and their Orange side's name is "Masterpiece". * They like to draw. * They are very depressing sometimes. * Their new colours are based on a game by Valve * On Roblox, they are one of the Ultra Forces for the Zone Cops, a group of Ultra-likes that work for the ZC to fight insane threats, like Reala (Right) * On Roblox, Ghost met one of the people Soul trapped before Soul trapped him, and got to know him. His name was Reala (seen right).